The locking assembly according to the preamble preferably is intended to be used for locking of a container door, which as a rule is constituted by a double door at one end of the container. A lock assembly for locking of such a door is known from the Swedish patent publication SE 9003139-4, showing a first locking means in two parts, which parts are intended to be screwed on each of the door leaves of the container, and a detachable second locking means intended to be brought into notches in the parts of the first locking means and locked to one of these parts by means of a padlock.
A drawback with the known lock assembly is that the parts of the split first locking means can be brought out of their position at careless treating of the door leaves causing difficulties in entering the detachable second locking means into the notches in the parts of the first locking means. As the notches in the first locking means are mutually parallel a sticking effect also can arise which also makes the treading of the second locking means more difficult. Also the tongues, by which the padlock keeps the first and the second locking means together, is a weakness in the construction that easily can be demolished by outer effects. The known locking device also shows a relatively complex shape which makes its manufacturing more expensive.